Rock'n'Roll vs. Zombies
Written by: Derek Weatherdon First performed: April 27, 2016 @ Queen Elizabeth Public School Plot synopsis: Distraught by the collapse of the North American rock'n'roll movement of the mid to late 1950's, Jui uses a monkey's paw to cast a wish to roll back time and shape a world where Elvis never went into the army, Jerry Lee Lewis never married his cousin, Chuck Berry was never arrested, Little Richard never returned and joined the ministry, and most critically, where Buddy Holly never died. Darla Starr and Chet McChester are on a date to the rock'n'roll show at The LeGrande Music Hall, where they encounter both zombies bursting out of a graveyard, and Jui who is also en route to the concert. Backstage at the Music Hall, Fred Allen tries to massage the various neuroses and insecurities of Elvis Presley, Jerry Lee Lewis, Chuck Berry, Little Richard, and Buddy Holly. Col. Tom Parker oversees things backstage and keeps Elvis on a tight leash. Berry makes mention of odd weather (likely connected to the zombies rising), while both Elvis and Buddy make reference to having seen this sort of thing before, back in their hometowns. Jui and the teens arrive at the Music Hall, interrupting Lewis' performances, warning that zombies are in hot pursuit. In an attempt to keep the crowd calm, the concert continues. Backstage, Jui realizes that it is likely the consequence of the wish that has led to a world with both rock'n'roll *and* zombies. Jui tells the teens about what fate befell each of the music stars in the 'real' timeline, and they surmise that Buddy's existence in the timeline is likely a linchpin to the problems, as he should not exist. Chet comes up with a plan to set things right by feeding Buddy to the zombies, but the plan must be carried out quickly, as Jui has been bitten by a zombie and is likely to turn soon. The zombie horde burst into the Music Hall at the end of Elvis' performance, attacking audience members and the band. Col. Tom is killed, but Elvis escapes backstage, where a barricade is built to buy time. At a critical moment, unnoticed by others, Jui produces the monkey's paw and begs it to undo his wish and get rid of the zombies. Almost immediately, the zombies burst through the barricade attacking the musicians, and Jui turns, attacking Buddy. As the chaos settles, a radio broadcast by Fred Allen is heard over the loudspeaker at a train station. It mentions clearly that several of the original fates that befell the musicians are restored. A train pulls into the station and Elvis disembarks, having just returned home from his stint in the army. He expects to be met by Col. Tom, but instead is met by Jui. Jui explains that the Col. couldn't come and was "all eaten up about it". Elvis is quickly impressed by Jui's savvy and knowledge and Jui suggests heading to Nashville, where a few old friends are currently working on an album.